User blog:Vaffisuco/Segments Blue by Sele-P Tentative Translation
Segments Blue by Sele-P Video Description: 初恋、結婚、そして･･･。 First comes love, then comes marriage... Original Japanese Lyrics here. 朝起きて　歯を磨いて　制服に着替えて : I wake up, brush my teeth, and change into my school uniform 駅のホームで　一人で　あの人を待つの : Alone at the train station I wait for him 偶然を装って　彼に「おはよう」って言って : Acting as if it were a coincidence, I said ‘Good Morning’ to him 一緒に登校するの　手を繋ぎながら : And we both went to school together as we held hands お昼休みに　一緒にお弁当食べて : During our lunch break we ate together 一緒に勉強して　二人で帰って : Studied together, and went back home together 分かれ道で　こっそりと　初めてのキスして : Where we parted ways, I secretly kissed him, my first kiss 好きな気持ちが　愛へと変わる : And my crush turned into love 巡り合う時　心が動いていく : When I’m around you, I have a desire 君の視線が私を　ずっと見続けてる : For you to only have eyes for me 美しくなる乙女心　磨かれてくの : I will refine this heart that understands the mind of a woman 'Girl’s mind which became beautiful' Literally translates as a 'maiden's mind/thoughts of a young girl' but can also mean 'one that understands the heart of a woman' and stuff. Since the 磨く is in passive form, is she just passively waiting for her 'young thoughts' to mature? Not quite sure how to parse this one in English. 大人になっていつか　輝き続けてたい : Someday, once I become an adult, I want it to keep sparkling I presume that the omitted subject is the 乙女心 in the proceeding line. 初めてのキスは甘く　苦く　強い思い : My first kiss was bitter-sweet, a powerful memory お互いを今確かめ合う　切ない思い : Ascertaining one another’s existence, a painful memory あなたの傍にいたいと願う私の胸の中から : I, who wishes to be by your side あふれ出す　満たされた感情が : From my heart a feeling of gratification begins pouring out 喧嘩して　「大嫌い…!!」って　頬を叩いて : We fought, and I said “I hate you!” and slapped you on the cheek 泣きながら　一人で歩いて帰っていた : Crying, I walked home alone 暗い部屋の中で　膝を抱えて泣いてる : Inside my dark room, I hugged my knees to my chest, bent over and cried 私のせいだなんて　わかっていたけれど : I knew that it was my fault, but 「ごめんね…」と言えば　それで許してくれるの…？ : If I say “Sorry…” will I really be forgiven? こんな馬鹿な私でも　抱きしめてくれる…？ : Would you hold me, even though I’m such an idiot? あなたと一緒にいたい　その気持ちはずっと : I want to be with you. That feeling of mine 何があっても変わらないからね : Will never change, regardless of what may come, right? 巡り合う時……… : Around one another… 心が動く……… : My heart’s desire… 君の視線が……… : For your eyes… 私をずっと……… : To only be on me… 美しくなる……… : This beautiful… 乙女心が……… : Heart of a young girl… 大人になって……… I’ll become an adult 輝いている……… : And have those innocent/girly/naïve thoughts shine 結ばれる思い　あなたと永久（とわ）に過ごしてく : Bound by my thoughts, I’ll spend an eternity with you 二人の間から生まれる　愛しい命 : Between the two of us, a precious life was birthed 私がママだよと　優しく語りかけてる : I gentely addressed myself as the 'Mother' あなたとずっと　一緒にいられる幸せを : The bliss that will always exist between me and you いつかは老いていっても : Even if we grow old one day 家族の絆は結ばれているよ : We’re always tied together by family relationships 小さな幸せ　それだけでいい : Even the small blessings I can be happy with 私の生まれた意味　初めて感じている : For the first time, I’ve realized my reason for being born あなたが大人に育つまで　見守ってるね : Which is to watch over you until you become an adult Category:Blog posts